The Dueling Club
by xLittleFoolx
Summary: Snape POV of events surrounding his appointment as Lockart's assisstant for the dueling club in CoS. Look inside for warnings, disclaimer. BREAKING NEWS Lockhart will seme in this relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-LockhartxSnape, Snape POV

**A/N**—I started writing this little fic a long time ago and then decided to start edits instead of finishing it. I promise I'll finish soon. For now, enjoy sporadic updates. Review or PM me if you feel like spurring me into action. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar. It's hard to check on this system.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes. Rating may go up if I feel up to a lime/lemon. I also apologize for the first person POV. Personally, I hate it. No idea what I was thinking when I did it. Also, apologies for OOC.

xSsxGLx

So he wanted a duel did he? Oh, I'd give him a duel. I did not fear the "mighty" Gilderoy Lockhart, despite his myriad of alleged accomplishments. Banished a banshee? Let him try to banish a Potions Master such as myself.

Last Thursday, Gilderoy was shooting his mouth off in the Staff Lounge as per usual when Filius tried to intervene.

"Well, Gilderoy," he squeaked. "If you're so keen on a Dueling Club, of course I should be delighted to assist."

Filius was known throughout the English wizarding community as a brilliant duelist. Gilderoy stammered he shouldn't like to inconvenience the gentleman and looked around hopelessly for a saviour.

Everyone looked away pointedly or began fiddling around. I watched with amusement as the blonde fop floundered before Minerva spoke up.

"Perhaps Severus will concede to lending a hand, Professor Lockhart," she said. I sneered at her, wondering at her motive. "I'll even take over your detentions," the Transfiguration teacher added, looking to me.

I sighed and said, "If it means so much to everyone, I will help this once."

Gilderoy looked overjoyed and flew to my side, blathering on about needing to plan and would I mind coming to his office, say 8 o' clock on Tuesday for such planning? etc. ad nauseum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-LockhartSnape, Snape POV

**A/N**—Back for more, eh? Excellent. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar. It's hard to check on this system.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes. Rating may go up if I feel up to a lime/lemon. I also apologize for the first person POV. Personally, I hate it. No idea what I was thinking when I did it. Also, apologies for OOC.

xSSxGLx

Tuesday at lunch, Minerva passed me the peas and posed a question. "How are you planning to approach the meeting with Gilderory this evening, Severus?"

I groaned. The planning session had slipped my mind completely. Instead of passing my hours with Moonstone essays, I'd be closeted with Lockhart, the witless wonder.

Minerva pursed her lips. "You had forgotten, hadn't you?"

I nodded my head as I plucked a roll from a nearby table. I slowly picked it to pieces as I responded. "I fail to see why he requires a planning session with me, honestly."

She chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe he's nervous to go onstage?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, 'banisher of dark creatures far and wide,' frightened of a simple duel?" I scoffed. Minerva raised a single brow and I flushed. We stayed silent for the remainder of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-LockhartxSnape, Snape POV

**A/N**—Congrats for making it this far! You shall be rewarded for your efforts. This chapter is a bit longer than the others and there is a bit of longing in the end. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar. It's hard to check on this system.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes. Rating may go up if I feel up to a lime/lemon. I also apologize for the first person POV. Personally, I hate it. No idea what I was thinking when I did it. Also, apologies for OOC.

xSSxGLx

At 7:50 pm, I left the quiet confines of my dungeons to seek out the private rooms of one Gilderoy Lockhart. As my black robes flapped through the corridors, students fled from sight, seeming to sense my growing displeasure.

Busy as I was with my brooding, I almost missed the entrance to his class. I paused, collected my emotions, and entered his narcissitic domain. Portraits and photographs of his blonde visage lined the room. A few stared, all at ease with my presence. One particularly outlandish poster ran from sight; I was curious where it fled to.

After a few silent moments, I'd made it up the stairs. I hesitated: should I knock, even though he was expecting me? Before I could come to a decision, the door was flung open and there stood Lockhart.

"Evening, Severus," he said, obviously trying to be suave. Gone was his schoolboy grin and instead a determined look masked his usual gaeity.

I raised one cool eyebrow but returned the greeting. "Good evening, Lockhart."

He gestured me inside and shut the door as I took my seat. I nited a set of fine tumblers and a single bottle of brandy. The room was furnished with more pictures of the Defense professor. The outlandish poster from before gave me a wink from an abstract portrait of blue, gold, and white. I scowled at it.

"Can I interest you in a glass of brandy, Severus?" Lockhart offered, picking up the bottle and a tumbler. I nodded and thanked him before taking a sip.

A small trickle of warmth slid into my belly and I decided to take a longer drink. Gilderoy was likewise enjoying the libations.

Before I knew it, my glass was empty and my body was warm. I settled into my chair more comfortably and accepted a second cup before asking, "So what was it we needed to plan, Gilderoy?"

The blonde looked up at me and frowned. "We need to colour coordinate. I'm wearing plum."

I gaped at him, incredulous. That was it? He'd called me here and liquored me up just to plan our damn outfits?

I set my glass down and stood, planning to leave befors the fop wasted any more of my time. With each step towards the large door, my irritation grew. He was aiming to make a fool of me. I was trying to honestly help and he's more worried about his colouring. I'd never deal with his hairbrained schemes ag-

A warm hand on my shoulder stopped my inner diatribe.

"Please don't leave."

The warm breath caressed my sensitive neck as I considered his plea. Gilderoy turned me to face him and he grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. I tried to look away as his thumb traced my lower lip, willing away the blush that spread across my cheeks.

He lowered his mouth to my ear again and once more begged, "Don't go, Severus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-LockhartxSnape, Snape POV

**A/N**—[hides face in shame] I won't apologize to anyone but dearest Gilderoy for such horrible teasing. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar. It's hard to check on this system.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes, obvlivious use of a sausage in a suggestive manner (he really doexn't know any better.) Rating may go up if I feel up to a lime/lemon. I also apologize for the first person POV. Personally, I hate it. No idea what I was thinking when I did it. Also, apologies for OOC.

xSSxGLx

"How was the meeting last night, Severus?" Minerva asked, pouring milk into her tea. I glared at her, refusing to allow a blush to mar my features. She looked knowing, like she could guess what might have happened. Thankfully, not much _had _happened. After he refused to let me go, Gilderoy had sniffled and clung to me until he fell into a brandy-induced sleep.

"The meeting was a waste of time, Minerva," I finally replied after a long draught from my goblet. She looked faintly disappointed and I again wondered at her motives. "When would you like the list of students for detentions?"

The Transfiguration professor grimaced and I smirked. "I'd forgotten," she mumbled, and my smirk grew bigger. "Thursday lunch, I suppose."

I nodded and returned to my breakfast as Lockhart made his way to the table. I noted his blue eyes as they fixed me with a gaze, but continued on with my sausage. His eyes got bigger as they watched me devour the breakfast meat.

"Are you quite alright, Gilderoy?" Filius asked from my right. Lockhart had stoppec in front of us and people were starting to stare. I ignored everyone and licked a bit of grease from the tip of the sausage. Lockhart let out a quiet whimper and I finally glared upmat him.

"Do you require my services, Professor Lockhart?" I raised an eyebrow as I abandoned my breakfast. Dimly I realized Minerva's jaw had dropped but I focused on the man in front of me. His usually pale skin had turned scarlet.

"Th-thank you, S-Severus," he stuttered. "I'm fine."

I nodded and stood, making my exit from the Hall. The multitude of curious burned into my back until the doors closed behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-LockhartxSnape, Snape POV

**A/N**—This is the last prepared chapter, so live it up. I will do my best to work on the story some more, but for nkw you'll have to deal with sporadic updates. Review or PM me if you feel like spurring me into action. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar. It's hard to check on this system.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes. Rating may go up if I feel up to a lime/lemon. I also apologize for the first person POV. Personally, I hate it. No idea what I was thinking when I did it. Also, apologies for OOC.

xSSxGLx

A tentative knock on my door interrupted my diligence. I was grading he neglected Moonstone essays and decided to ignore the late night visitor. Students were supposed to be in their dormitories.

The knock persisted, more insistant now. I sighed in irritation and set down my eagle quill. It seemed a punishment was in order for the student on the other side of my door.

"What?" I snarled, ripping open the door. To my surprise, there stood Lockhart with a bottle of merlot.

"I'll j-just be going then," the blonde turned in fear and started down the hall again. I groaned.

"What is it you need, Gilderoy?" I called out, leaning against the doorframe. I glanced at a clock on the wall and felt even more tired. What on Earth could the twit want at one in the morning?

Lockhart turned back around, blonde locks falling into his face to shield his embarrassment. I silently observed his careful movements as he returned. "I thought we could have a little wine and discuss the details for tomorrow's club meeting."

I sighed and stepped back, allowing Gilderoy access to my domain. He flashed me a blinding, toothy smile as he strode past me, all nerves apparently forgotten. I held back another groan as I shut the door. This could only end badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**-The Dueling Club

**Pairing**-SnapexLockhart, Snape POV

**A/N**—Back with the latest bit of DC. I am currently writing the following bit. For now, enjoy a small update. Review or PM me if you feel like spurring me into action.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling, etc. Don't sue me.

_**Warning**_-T for slash (malexmale), drinking, adult themes. I also apologize for the first person POV and any OOC moments.

Xxx

As predicted, the next morning at breakfast there was another interrogation from Minerva. I poured a cup of coffee and willed away a dull, pounding headache.

"I went to see Gilderoy yesterday," Minerva informed me. I didn't bother with a response. "He seemed a little flustered."

"What does this have to do with me, Minerva?" I rubbed a temple and glanced at the students. How lucky they were, to be ignorant t the lasting effects of alcohol.

"Then do you know anything about a bottle of merlot?" she prodded.

"I know too much about a bottle of merlot," I said, passing over the plate of sausages in favour of scrambled eggs.

The Transfiguration professor chuckled. "Then I was right to tell him about that particular weakness," she murmured. "I'll need that detention list at lunch," she said, leaving the table.

"G'morning, Se-Se-Severus."

I turned to Minerva's vacant seat to see Gilderoy in her place. He yawned again, dark bags obviously covered by makeup. A drop of pity molested my veins and I silently passed him my cup of coffee.

"It would appear you need this more than I, Gilderoy," I said, refusing to look up and see his face. I assumed it would be a grateful smile; eyes squinted against the candlelight made harsh by the hangover. My cold heart pounded once and I ignored it.

"Thank you, Severus," he said. "Are you ready for tonight's meeting?"

I applied myself to my eggs after sparing my neighbour a curt nod. However, I couldn't ignore the choking sound that followed.

"How do you drink it _black_?" the Defense professor said, coughing again. "It's so bitter!"

I sneered. "Black chases away the hangover quicker than sugary filth, Lockhart. Surely you knew that."

The idiot flushed and set the mug down. "Of course I knew that," he said sheepishly. "I usually just take a few aspirin or a shot of firewhiskey."

"Muggle medicine?" I let my voice convey my disgust as I went back to my neglected eggs. I made it a point to ignore the daft Defense instructor for the remainder of the meal.


End file.
